


Just This Once

by writeawaydays



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Break Up, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Rebound Sex, Smut, This is my first time, homewrecker!Even, i've probably missed a bunch i could tag, lusting!Even, oh well, relationship!Isak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeawaydays/pseuds/writeawaydays
Summary: Isak is in a relationship. Even wants Isak, but knows he can't do anything about it, he has his morals. So when Even follows Isak home one night after seeing him leave a party looking upset, all he plans to do is make sure Isak is okay.Isak on the other hand, has a lot more in mind.ORAU where Isak finds out his boyfriend has been cheating on him, so he invites the cute guy that's been watching him at school up to his apartment looking for rebound sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, hey there :)
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at writing a fic, so it's probably a pile of shit, but i still decided 'hey lets put the piece of shit out there to be judged!!!' 
> 
> Its probably riddled with grammatical errors and all that shit, I don't have a beta editor or anything so yeah... i take full responsibility for the piece of shit this is, if you make it through the whole thing, you get a cookie bc I applaud you.
> 
> If you want to check out the poem Even was studying, its real and you can, i googled Norwegian poetry lmao  
> Anyways, enjoy! (hopefully lmao)

**FRIDAY 12:27PM**

Even had never been the type of guy to go after somebody who is in a relationship, he’d always thought it was wrong to try and get between two people that are in love, or at least on their way there. That’s why every time he spots Isak Valtersen wondering down the school hallway, or finds himself within touching distance of Isak, he mentally slaps himself for the thoughts that creep into his mind.

  
Today was no different. Even went about his day as he would every Friday, paying as much attention in his classes that he could, because there was no way he was repeating another school year. He was currently in Norwegian Studies analysing the poem “Du må ikke sove” by Arnulf Øverland and losing the will to live rapidly. He sighed and placed his hand on his stomach, ‘ _I’m so fucking hungry_ ’ he thought, the painfully loud rumble emitting from his midsection letting the whole class know.

  
Even sighed, pulling out his phone to check the time at the exact moment the bell rang signalling the end of class, “thank god” he huffed quietly. He pocketed his phone and shoved his books into his bag before heading straight for the canteen.

As he entered the room, he noticed Isak straight away. He was sat at a table in the far right corner, laughing at something one of his friends said. Next to Isak was Julius, Isaks boyfriend and the reason Even was never going to be able to act on his urges.

Julius seemed like a nice enough guy. He was a third year student as well, so Even had the pleasure of being in a few classes with him. He was slightly taller than Isak and his hair was such a deep shade of brown, many would say it was black until you caught a glimpse of it under the right light, Even had become aware of that little fact one day when he happened to be staring at Isak out in the school yard. The truth is, Julius wasn’t a bad looking guy at all, he could see why Isak was dating him. If Isak wasn’t around, Even could see himself having a crush on Julius, but Isak was around.

Isak was always around, and Even always found himself drawn to the younger boy, no matter how hard he tried to stay away. He spotted an empty table to the left of where Isak and his friends sat. As he weaved his way through the tables, thinking things couldn’t get any worse for him, he tripped over the handle of a first year girls bag.

“Fuck,” he breathed, rubbing his left ankle against his right to soothe the pain, “You might want to move that before someone breaks their neck.” He glowered at the girl.

“Sorry!” she mumbled as she clumsily grabbed her bag and placed it on her knees.

Even sighed, turning back towards the direction he was heading in when it happened. He glanced over to the table Isak was sitting at, and Isak was staring at him, Even was sure of it. The side of Even’s lips curved up into a knowing smirk as he made his way towards the table, taking another glance towards Isak, he was staring again. Even quirked his eyebrows at the younger boy, causing Isak’s eyes dart around the entire room before settling on Evens face again. As Even sat down, making it obvious that he chose the seat with the best view of Isak, he pointedly smirked, and the shy smile he got in return made his heart pound.

 _‘Why do you have to be so cute? Why do you have to sit there making me want you when I can’t have you? Why do you have to be so quiet and unassuming but sexy as he-’_ Even let himself think before the sound of laughter pierced through, pulling him back to reality. It was Jonas, Isaks best friend that was laughing, whilst Magnus, another member of their group feigned looking hurt.

“Bullshit! I’m charming as hell, I just go after the wrong ladies that don’t appreciate it.” Magnus protested, waving his hand as if the other boys didn’t know what they were talking about.

“Mags, I have more girls interested in me than you do, and I don’t even try!” Isak laughed as he shrugged smugly.

“It’s true!” Mahdi joined, laughing.

“Whatever bro, I’ll get plenty of hook ups at Lina’s party tonight.” Magnus huffed.

“I look forward to seeing that.” Isak joked and the three other boys hummed in agreement.

Even shook his head to stop himself from eavesdropping. _‘They’re going to Lina’s party…’_ he thought, remembering that he had been invited too, _‘Maybe I will go after all.’_

 

\----------------

 

**FRIDAY 10:34PM**

When Even sees Isak marching out of Lina’s house and into the street, he can’t stop himself from following after the younger boy. He looked upset or angry, maybe it was a mix of both, but it was a look that made Even think he shouldn’t be left alone right now, and when none of his friends appear to be heading after him, he takes the responsibility upon himself.

After ten minutes of silently following Isak, the younger boy stops, turning towards the building entrance he was stood in front of. “Are you done following me now, or do you want to come upstairs too?” Isak said without looking away from where his keys were entering the lock. Even took a few steps forward, “I just wanted to see if you were okay, you looked rough as you walked out back there.” He mumbled as he rested against the wall, looking at Isak.

Isak sighed, his face falling towards his feet, “I’m… I’m fine… thanks.” He turned the key, opening the large wooden door in front of him and turning towards Even. Even shuffled in his position, nodding at the younger boy as if to say “Okay, I get it.”

Even was about to leave when Isak spoke again, “Do you? Want to come up… I have beer and leftover pizza.” He looked towards Even with a small smile that faltered ever so slightly.

“Sure,” Even grinned, “Who wouldn’t want beer and leftover pizza.”

Even followed Isak up to his apartment, taking off his jacket as he looked around, “This place is huge, man” he muttered, a hint of jealousy plaguing his voice. Isak laughed, “I flat share with 3 other people so it has to be” he said, hanging his own jacket over the back of a chair.

“Oh,” Even peered around the room again “Are they here?”

“Nope, two are at the party we left, Linn is visiting her family,” Isak wandered closer towards Even, “We’re all alone” he almost whispered. Even swallowed, “Cool, I’m not good with strangers,” he laughed nervously, “So uh, can I get one of those beers?” he said nonchalantly. Isaks face dropped, “Uh yeah… sure” he said quietly, shaking his head with a small laugh as he turned towards the kitchen.

 _‘What the hell was that?! Was he? Flirting with me?’ Evens mind was racing. ’Stay calm, Even. Stay chill. Don't do anything stupid.’_ He mentally reminded himself while taking a few steps around the room. “Here you go,” Isaks voice rang from behind him, he spun to see Isak holding two beers, one stretched out towards Even, “Want to watch some TV?” Isak asked as he wandered through to his bedroom, Even following after him, “Sure.”

Isak slumped down onto his bed naturally whilst Even sat there, bolt upright, looking as uncomfortable as he felt. “Relax…uh,” Isak giggled, “What’s your name?” Even huffed out a laugh, “It’s Even.”

“Okay then, relaaaax Even!” Isak pressed, smiling dopily, “Isak, by the way.”

Even laughed with a huff as he readjusted his position, “I know” he let slip, now leaning against the wall with his legs laid out on the bed. Isak looked at him sceptically, furrowing his brows whilst his smirk grew bigger. “I mean uh, I overheard your friend calling after you at school once.” He said hurriedly trying to play it off. _‘Nice one, idiot.’_ Even mentally cursed himself.

Isak raised an eyebrow, not seeming to buy it at all, but he didn’t say anything. Instead, he turned on the TV and opened the Netflix app. _‘Oh god no. Shit.’_ Even worried to himself, _‘This can NOT end up as a typical Netflix and chill session, Even. Stay chill, but not THAT chill.’_ He told himself.

“What do you want to watch?” Isak broke Evens thoughts, “Uhm, anything really” he shrugged, leaving Isak to decide.

After a few minutes, Isak settled on Season 2 of Quantico, shuffling backwards to lean back against the wall, so close to Even that the smell of his cologne was overwhelming in the best way. Even wondered if it would be enough to make the left side of his shirt smell like Isak, he then shook the thought out of his mind quickly when he realised how creepy that sounded.

They watched silently mostly, saying a few words here and there about the show. Even asked why Isak left the party, but Isak didn’t want to talk about it, so Even dropped the subject. What Even hadn’t expected, was for Isak to place his hand on Evens thigh. His entire body stiffened, but Isak didn’t seem to notice as he left his hand there.

 _‘Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Okay. It’s nothing. He’s just, he probably doesn’t realise that his hand is on my thigh, just watch the show, Even.’_ One mental pep talk later and he relaxed again. Until Sebastian kisses Harry on the TV screen and Isak squeezes Evens thigh and slides it in a southern direction.

“What uhm” Even coughed, “What are you doing?” he asked sliding to sit upright against the wall. _‘He’s in a relationship, Even, Don’t get into this.’_ He coughed again.

Isak sat upright, facing Even, “It’s okay, Even,” he cupped Evens face with his left hand, “I know you want this” he whispered lowly, eyes raking over Evens body.

“No,” Even shuffled awkwardly, “I don’t.”

He couldn’t look Isak in the eyes, if he did he knew he’d be done for. Isak walked his fingers up Evens chest, leaning into his neck, “That’s a shame,” he whispered, the warm breathe on his neck causing Even to shiver, “we could have had a lot of fun” he said lowly, the tone of a smirk in his voice before he sucked on Evens ear lobe.

Even gasped at the contact, “Fuck,” he moaned as quietly as possible, _‘Don’t be that person, Even’_ he thought before pulling away from Isaks grasp but remaining where he sat

“No… this can’t happen Isak.”

Isaks eyebrows furrowed momentarily, and Even thought, he stupidly thought that Isak was going to drop it there. But no, Isak did not drop it there, Isak rose onto his knees, swung his left leg over Evens lap and dropped himself there. He shuffled forward so that he was as close to Even as possible, leaning forward, he whispered “Why Even? I know you want this, I’ve seen you staring at me in school,” he let out a low laugh “you’re not very subtle, so, Even, tell me why this can’t happen?”

He knew he shouldn’t want this boy so much, but there was something about Isak right now that made Even lose all sense of his morals, and quite frankly just this once, Even couldn’t give a flying fuck.

“Isak…” Even whimpered.

Isak responded by peppering Even’s neck with soft tender kisses. He grinds his hips to gain friction against Evens growing erection.

Evens breath caught in his throat, “Isak, please.”

“Shhh.” Isak hushed him, placing a finger over his lips.

Even gripped onto Isaks neck, pulling him down into a heated kiss.

There wasn’t a hint of shyness or resistance as he allowed Isak to slip a hand around to the back of his neck and pull him deeper into the kiss. The nape of his neck was warm, and his lips were soft, but his tongue was hard and driving. The tongue that had teased his fantasies for months, darting out to wet lips dry with nervousness, was now pushing its way into his mouth boldly. It twined with his own tongue, pulling it into his mouth and sucking on it lightly at first, then more strongly as their lips crushed together.

Isak's mouth tasted like beer and mint. All those lonely nights that Even had spent fantasizing about kissing Isak, he'd only imagined it would be this good. That his skin would taste so sweet or feel so silky beneath his lips. Or that his low moans and gasps, his sigh when Even rutted his hips up towards Isak's would be so arousing. Isak’s long fingers slid down his body and cupped his ass, pulling him closer. He pushed his hips into Even's, revelling in the answering thrust of his body.

 _‘Mistake, this is a mistake.’_ Even thought. He gathered himself reluctantly and tried to pull back, but Isak wrapped his long legs around his waist.

"No, Even, please. Please."

"Isak, I don't think we… "

"Don't think! Just do it!" He thrust up against Even’s groin again and Even’s resistance took a hike.

Isak fumbled with Even’s jeans, pulling them down along with his underwear before removing his own. He pushed down again, sliding his cock alongside Even’s, trapping both between their sweat slick bellies. They bucked against each other harder and faster. Each stroke drawing moans and murmurs of pleasure.

Isak flipped the older boy round so that he was looking over Isak, he grabbed Evens hand and guided him towards his arse. “Touch me.” He demanded lowly, causing Even’s dick to twitch, growing painfully harder. Even teased Isak’s entrance, before slowly pushing one finger inside. “Fuck,” Even breathed out, “you’re so tight” he mumbled lewdly.

Isak gasped as Even pushed his finger deeper inside, throwing his head back with pleasure, “More.” Isak demanded, to which Even obliged, pressing one, then two more fingers inside the younger boy, thrusting over and over until Isak thought the lower half of his body would explode. Isak's head was thrown back, his hair in his eyes, and Even suddenly had to touch it. It was so soft, he carded his fingers through it, before placing his hand at the nape of his neck to tug Isak up for a kiss. He nipped at his lips and down his throat before heading for his small nipple. He lapped at it and Isak squirmed beneath him.

“Fuck, Even,” he panted, “need you… need you to fuck me,” he yelped as Even hit the tiny bundle of nerves within Isak, “please, Even” he begged.

Seeing Isak beg only made Even more aroused, he slid his finger out of isak, “Up,” he demanded, “get on your hands and knees” helping the younger boy into position. Isak followed the order without questions, spreading his legs apart.

Even took in the sight before him, he couldn’t believe it. Nothing he could imagine would ever compare to this moment, having Isak like this right before his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, Isak.” He breathed out, lining his ready and waiting dick up against Isaks entrance.

Isak laughed, “Some things come nat-fuck” he sucked in a breath as Even thrust into him with no warning, his head falling between his shoulders. Even pulled out and thrust back in again, revelling in the sensation of Isaks tight arse encompassing his dick.

He threw his head back as he slowly moved in and out at a slightly faster pace, hands gripping at Isaks hips. Isak panted lowly, letting out loud gasps and moans every time Even picked up the pace. “Fuck, Even,” he tilted his head backwards, giving Even the prime opportunity to grab a fistful and pull on it.

Isak winced at the initial pain, but the pleasure quickly overthrew it and all he could do was accept everything Even was doing to him, his mouth slack and forming a perfect O.

When Even readjusted the position in which he was thrusting, Isak knew he couldn't last much longer, he was going to come untouched, and the thought had no room to embarrass him when Even was making him feel this good.

Even must have known it too, since he picked that moment to thrust the hardest into Isaks arse. Isak bit down on his lips, letting out a loud groan and suddenly, they were both coming, shaking and panting as Even continued thrusting throughout their climaxes.

As Evens thrusts began to slow, he loosened his grip on Isaks hair, before pulling out and falling flat on his back next to the younger, completely wrecked looking boy that had fallen face first into the pillows.

 _’What did I just do?’_ Even mentally scolds himself. “As amazing as that was,” he sighed “that shouldn’t of happened.”

Isak turned to face him, “Why do you keep saying that?” he questioned, furrowing his brows.

“Because you have a boyfriend, Isak! Even shrieked.

“Had.”

“What?”

“I had a boyfriend, don’t anymore.” Isak mumbled.

Even glanced at Isak, confusion written across his face. Isak sighed and rolled over to sit up, “Julius had been cheating on me. I don’t know how long for but, a girl come over to me at the party and told me,” he wiped a hand over his face, “I didn’t believe her until she led me to the back garden and I saw him making out with some girl… he didn’t even tell me he was bisexual! Not that it matters... but still.” Isak laughed out, clearly upset.

“I’m so sorry, Isak… I” Even tried, but how could he make things better? He couldn’t. He just sat there waiting for Isak to speak again. _‘Thank god, I’m not about to ruin a relationship after all…’_

“It’s okay, shit happens you know…” Isak shrugged.

Even nodded ever so slightly, pulling Isak into a hug. He chuckled to himself, “You got your rebound sex in record time I think.”

Isak pulled away from where he nestled against Evens shoulder, “That isn’t what this was,” he started, “Well, it was at first, but does it count as rebound sex if you've always kind of like the guy and it happens more than once?” he cocked his head to the side questioningly.

Even blushed at Isaks comment, “Oh, so this is going to happen more than once, is it?” Even laughed, quirking his eyebrows up at Isak.

“Well,” he started, running his hand over Evens chest, “I was hoping it would” he smirked, leaning forward to kiss Even again.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow you made it to the end? Your cookie is on its way, i appreciate you getting through it.  
> If you liked it (lol) leave kudos or something, that would make me smile. :)  
> If you wanna leave a comment, go ahead, even if you hate it, I know I succ at writing, so the confirmation would be sad but nice, lmao.
> 
> I guess that's it anyway??? See ya!


End file.
